


Silence is Golden

by LiamNL



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03 Silence | Silencer, Hopefully some Fluff in the future, Mute!Marinette, Muteness, Pester me for more, This is shorter than I thought it would be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamNL/pseuds/LiamNL
Summary: Silence is Golden, but what if Paris's protector lost her voice?Update as of 06-04-2020:My hyperfixation on Miraculous Ladybug has ended and thus I will freeze all my meagre stories for the time being, I may happen upon them again sometime in the future but for now I will spend more time on other fandoms.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	1. The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my initial write up of my Silence is Golden concept. I'm just posting to see if anybody likes it and possibly for some feedback. Additionally if people bugger me about it, it might actually force me to write more of this as I haven't been able to work on this one for a week. Now that I see it on AO3 it looks a lot shorter than in word. In any case, the general outline after this part is Marinette missing for 2 days to contemplate what to do, possibly going to Fu for help but eventually after her parents have started searching for their missing daughter they will return home to find Ladybug waiting in their living room crying. Cue sad moment where Marinette removes her ear rings to detransform (she can't say the phrase). 
> 
> After this stuff will be worked out about school, some possible Lila salt about her trying to convince others she is faking, Luka feeling really bad, Bob Roth getting the hate he deserves and Tikki eventually regaining her voice. Though I am not certain if I want it to end on all going back to normal or her having to cope with living like this due to the timespan it has all taken up. Also, how has nobody made a fic called Silence is Golden yet for Miraculous?
> 
> Update as of 06-04-2020:  
My hyperfixation on Miraculous Ladybug has ended and thus I will freeze all my meagre stories for the time being, I may happen upon them again sometime in the future but for now I will spend more time on other fandoms.

“CATACLYSM”. The last word to reverberate through the halls of the studio. Their trick had failed, Silencer used the wrong voice to respond to the unexpected ‘Lucky Charm’ Ladybug was holding. Their scuffle resumed and eventually found its way in to the vast openness of the studio. Chat called upon his Cataclysm successfully before his voice was taken by Silencer. Though he was stronger and more agile than most ordinary humans he was lacking in actual fighting techniques. 

Through sheer skill Chat managed to find an opening and was able to get his hand on the akumatized object. As the helmet slowly disintegrated in front of their eyes the trapped voices escaped. As the purple glow started to envelop Silencer himself Chat sprang up to catch the fleeing voices. Somehow, he managed to catch most of them before touching back on the ground. 

Ladybug went forward and opened her yo-yo up to purify the akuma, swinging it forward and subsequently releasing the pure white butterfly without as much as a word. As Luka slowly started sitting up on the ground Chat was looking through the captured voices looking for both his own and his Lady’s. His own voice found he promptly gulped it down his throat, testing it. Seeming satisfied he pondered through the captured voices trying to identify which belonged to who. However, there was no red voice to be found, Ladybug eyed Chat with concern from her position next to Luka. Silently trying to comfort the musician that it was all okay.

Swiftly looking around for any remaining voices Chat peered up to the ceiling and any exits. Trying and failing to find anything of note. It seemed to have disappeared in to thin air (due to its magical nature it phased through the building flying up in to the sky). ‘Something feels off’ was the first thought that ran through Luka’s head as he looked up at Ladybug sitting next to him. Her usually cheery nature and comforting manner making place for concern and panic. Ever since he woke up she hadn’t said a word.

Chat continued his frantic search for his Lady’s voice but after a minute of looking and jumping around came up empty, having stowed away the remaining voices in a bag he found lying around the set. With a guilty look and a quiet whimper he turned back to Ladybug, whose tears started pricking in the corners of her eyes. Putting on a brave face she reached out to Luka to help him stand up, just as the door to the studio slammed open. Revealing an angry Bob Roth to the room. Chat moved behind out of view of the new entrant whilst checking if the stream was still live.


	2. Bob Roth got Bob Rekt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob Roth gets to eat shit, Luka feels like a piece of shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus short as fuck chapter man returns to give you like 5 minutes of reading and then to disappear again for like 2/3 weeks to deliver the next 5 minutes of reading. Imho this chapter needs more angst but following chapters will most likely also be angsty so eh. Also seriously fuck the AO3 text format cause it makes me feel self conscious about how fucking small the chapters I write are.

Bob Roth was not a smart man. Ruthless and cunning, with a great business sense to exploit those who worked for him for every single dime. But not smart. So it was no surprise that when the man thought he was alone with the heroes closed off from the world with only his subordinates and son as his witnesses he thought he could badmouth those who saved him. Ranting and raving about how Ladybug tied him to a chair, about how the plucky guy who got akumatized about his shitty little band thought he could just storm in and demand fair treatment. About how the heroine of Paris seemed to quiver beneath his reprimands. But she never responded, which is when it clicked. She didn’t have her voice. And at that he burst out laughing, muttering words in between about how she deserved it for tying him up, how she turned out to be the perfect woman, seen not heard.

But that all came to a close when a smirk adorned her lips. Though she did not offer any words against his, he couldn’t help but feel unsettled. Like he was missing something about the situation. “What are you smirking about? Gotten used to losing your voice have you?”. A chill went down his spine when the smirk didn’t vanish off her face, and she casually pointed to her right. Revealing that Chat Noir was standing behind a camera, pointing it at him. Though he wasn’t certain it was still filming, with the akuma attack happening and all he was quick to backpedal on his statements, trying to twist them in to something positive to safe his image.

But all of Paris witnessed his verbal assault. And soon his assistants were busy accepting calls from clients who elected to drop their contracts with Bob Roth Records.

It wasn’t much later when public statements were made, about how his words were taken out of context, even though it was a live stream. Around this time announcements from prominent clients of Bob Roth Records started appearing. Condemning his words and statements about breaking all contact with the company. First amongst them Jagged Stone, soon followed by Clara Nightingale. Resulting in dropping stock prices of the publicly traded company.

* * *

Though there wasn’t any significant damage, he still felt guilty. Chat had cleared up what had happened, that he was akumatized, that he stole other people’s voices to use as he pleased. But all the while all Luka could focus on was Ladybug standing solemnly in the background.

But that still left some things unaccounted for. He remembered Marinette being there alongside him to confront Bob Roth for his blatant theft. But when he came to she was nowhere to be found. And whilst he was akumatized there was quite a stretch of time that couldn’t be accounted for as he had moved about the city. Had he maybe done something against Marinette? Was she now running scared of him, feeling betrayed by someone who she thought loved her? Nobody had seen her since the attack and he was getting increasingly worried that he had done something unforgivable. Especially now that Ladybug couldn’t fix everything due to her lack of voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll tell you now that most of this short as fuck chapter was written like 3 hours after I made the initial post of chapter 1 on this site. But then I got stuck on the Luka part to flesh it out a bit more and couldn't find the right level of angst to convey what I wanted. So here is a sort of revised version that I might hate later on but for now will do. 
> 
> No idea what I'm going to do for next part, either I'll start on Ladybug trying to figure out her situation (meeting Fu or just sitting on some building crying recapping what happened with Fu) or maybe some more people concerned about Marinette not appearing (parents, friends, Chat looking for her. That kind of thing)


	3. Ponderings of a Mute Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette perspective on the situation.

The city looked beautiful, as it always did from the top of the Eiffel tower. Sitting in her usual spot Ladybug let her mind wander over events of the past 2 days, and the consequences it would have. She'd already gone to Master Fu, but due to her lack of voice communication was tiresome. Granted he did get her charades right most of the time it still took a lot longer than just talking it out. After a rather one-sided conversation with Master Fu telling her that he'll try to help her was over he offered her a place to stay whilst he was working on trying to get back her voice. But Marinette didn't feel like sitting still in the massage parlor waiting for Master Fu to scroll through the ancient tome that most likely didn't have a specific fix for her current situation.

After all the Oblivio incident proved to Master Fu that whilst transformed Tikki would suffer from the same effects as her if she got hit. Which in this case resulted in her losing her voice. Not catastrophic on it's own, unlike mind control. But important nonetheless, seeing as both Lucky Charm and Miraculous Ladybug only activated if she yelled it out loud. Not to even mention transforming. So for now she was stuck as Ladybug, with only one way out. Removing her ear rings. But Marinette wasn't ready yet to take them off, thinking about how Tikki might react to being voiceless, thinking how she failed and Master Fu would have to find someone else to use the Ladybug Miraculous in the meantime as he worked to regain her lost voice. Though that might not even work, as neither Marinette, Tikki or Master Fu would know what effects it would have for a kwami to be voiceless.

So there she sat, idly humming to herself as the only sound she could produce other than grunts. Trying to comfort herself with an old lullaby her mother used to sing to her. Her thoughts strayed to her parents, how distraught they would be. After all she had been technically missing since the Silencer incident, which was two days ago. They must be worried sick, out and about trying to find their daughter. Somehow not making the connection between their missing daughter and the resident hero being around all day. She stood up stretching her limbs and moved to grab her yo-yo. Throwing it out in to the distance and heading in the rough direction of Master Fu's house. Maybe he could inform her parents about what happened, though who knows how comforting that would be: "Yes your daughter is the hero of Paris and lost her voice in an akuma battle, now she can't return to normal because magic is voice activated." Not to mention the aneurysm they might suffer just finding out she sneaks off every now and then to fight hulking monsters out to destroy Paris.

She just hopes this whole situation won't take too long so she can hug her parents again soon.

* * *

"I'm sorry Marinette but I will be leaving for a few days to gather ingredient's for the spell I'm trying out. It's my hope that this spell would be able to restore Tikki to health so somebody can use the Ladybug miraculous to give you back your voice." Marinette shot him a distressed look, trying to convey her panic over where to stay, over her parents who would be worried sick by her absence, over how she was supposed to fight and restore Paris if another bigger monster came around such as Gigantitan. Sure Chat could destroy the butterfly to stop it from multiplying but that would still leave all the damage to Paris.

“Marinette this is not a situation I ever expected, nor one I ever wanted to put you in. But for now I will have to leave and Paris will have to deal with the Fallout of akumatisations as there is not other alternative other than just sitting here and trying to contain the damage”. He gave her a regretful look and gave a small smile. Tears started gathering in her eyes as she looked around for a pen and paper and hurriedly wrote out what she could not speak. “What about my parents?” “Where will I stay?” She couldn’t just stay in the massage parlour for a week or even two, people would notice, and provisions wouldn’t last for however long Master Fu would have to stay away.

Master Fu’s face scrunched up in thought as Wayzz flew up to him and started whispering in his ear. A short almost silent conversation was exchanged and Master Fu gave a reluctant nod to his companion. “I know staying here isn’t an option for as long as I’m gone, and I can’t condone you revealing yourself to your partner due to the dangers.” Ladybug tried to make herself small but hopefully kept waiting for the but. “However due to the extreme situation I think it might be best to reveal yourself to your parents” Marinette stared up at him in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only today was able to force myself to actually start writing again. My depression has mostly cleared up for the moment so it's kinda weird for me to explore the same angsty headspace I set for this story. So if this chapter is completely out of whack compared to the rest, blame my improving mental state. How y'all enjoy it. Let me know what you think. Additionally at this rate none of my works will have more than 1000 words a chapter ever, which I don't know how to feel about.
> 
> Also underwhelming sort of cliffhanger is underwhelming as fuck as everybody who read the notes on previous chapters will know what it will lead to.


End file.
